漣
by Kang Mas Neji Ganteng
Summary: Sebagai shinobi muda yang memiliki tingkat kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, Ren mengerti apa yang dimaksud kaasan-nya tadi. Hanya saja kata Tousan terdengar begitu asing di telinganya, selama lima belas tahun hidupnya Ren tidak pernah tahu ataupun mengenal sosok Tousan yang selama ini ia rindukan./ sekuel fic Ren. Threeshot.


**漣**

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Sekuel fic Ren.**_

.

.

.

"Uhuk!" dengan cepat remaja laki-laki berusia lima belas tahun itu menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulut sang sang ibu. Lalu ia segera keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil handuk dan baskom agar ia bisa membersihkan sisa darah yang menempel di wajah anggun ibunya.

Sudah lebih dari dua bulan mantan _medic-nin_ andalan Konoha itu terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Ia mengalami kelumpuhan, syaraf dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya tidak berfungsi akibat racun ganas yang disuntikan Kabuto Yakushi saat mereka bertarung. Kini ia tak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali menggantungkan diri—dan hidupnya—pada anak semata wayangnya dan juga sahabat-sahabatnya.

* * *

"Ren-_kun," _erang wanita itu ketika merasakan tangan sang anak yang cekatan membersihkan sisa-sisa darah di sekitar mulutnya.

"_Kaasan?"_

Sakura menoleh, kemudian tersenyum lembut sambil membelai pipi pemuda tampan di depannya.

"_Gomen_. Sepertinya _Kaasan_ merepotkanmu lagi."

Ren menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku akan jadi anak yang jahat kalau merasa kerepotan mengurusi_ kaasan_-ku sendiri. Lagipula aku sangat menyayangi_ Kaasan_."

Sakura tersenyum lemah mendengar perkataan Ren. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada hatinya, tiba-tiba ia ingin sekali menangis dan memeluk puteranya.

Dengan susah payah perempuan bersurai merah muda itu mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurnya, namun Ren segera menahannya.

"_Kaasan_ tidak boleh banyak bergerak. Nanti penyakit kaasan makin—" pemilik _onyx_ itu mendadak bungkam ketika sang ibu menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"_Gomennasai_ Ren-_kun, gomen_. Kaasan terlalu banyak menyusahkanmu," Sakura terisak pelan di bahu Ren. Remaja itu tercengang dan tak mengerti harus berbuat apa.

"_Kaasan_, aku tidak pernah merasa susah atau kerepotan. Sungguh," tegas Ren mulai tak mengerti dengan sikap ibunya yang mendadak melankolis.

"Maafkaan _Kaasan_, karena tidak bisa memberikanmu kasih sayang keluarga yang lengkap."

Ren terkejut, tak biasanya sang ibu membahas tentang keluarga yang lengkap dan juga—

"Maafkan_ Kaasan_, karena telah berbohong mengenai dirimu pada _Tousan_-mu."

—kalimat terakhir Sakura sukses membuat jantung _chunin_ muda itu berhenti.

"_T-Tousan_?"

Sebagai_ shinobi_ muda yang memiliki tingkat kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, Ren mengerti apa yang dimaksud _kaasan_-nya tadi. Hanya saja kata _Tousan_ terdengar begitu asing di telinganya, selama lima belas tahun hidupnya Ren tidak pernah tahu ataupun mengenal sosok _Tousan_ yang selama ini ia rindukan. _Kaasan_-nya selalu menghindar jika ia ingin membahas hal tersebut.

* * *

Ren merasakan firasatnya buruk.

Malam ini pemuda berwajah kalem itu menghabiskan waktunya untuk mendengarakan celotehan riang _Kaasan_-nya mengenai sang _Tousan _–yang selama ini tidak pernah ia ketahui.

Dengan wajah sumringah perempuan beriris klorofil itu berkata, "Kautahu Ren-_kun_?"

"Hn?"

"Kau sangat mirip _Tousan_-mu."

_**Deg.**_

"Matamu," ucap Sakura lirih sambil menatap sedih pada iris kelam milik puteranya.

Ren diam. Ia tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Mendadak hatinya terasa ngilu saat melihat wajah sendu _kaasan-_nya yang makin pucat.

"—hidungmu—" Perlahan Sakura mendekatkan tangan ringkihnya ke wajah sang anak.

"..."  
"—bibirmu—" dengan jemari kurusnya ia meraba bibir tipis anaknya. Seakan memastikan bahwa ia masih akan mengingat wajah itu, setelah mereka berpisah nanti.

"—wajahmu—" Ren menepis tangan ibunya pelan, entah kenapa hatinya terasa dan sakit gusar melihat kelakuan Sakura malam ini.

"Hentikan. _Kaasan_ harus istirahat," tegasnya.

Sakura menggeleng. Ia mendongak menatap wajah tampan anaknya.

"_Benar-benar mirip dia." _Batinnya pilu.

"_Kaasan_."

"Ren-_kun_. _Kaasan_ mohon, malam ini temani_ Kaasan_ mengobrol ya?" pintanya.

"Tapi _Kaasan_ harus istirahat," sela Ren.

"_Kaasan_ masih belum ngantuk."

"_Kaasan_."

"Ren-_kun_, ayoalah."

Ren terdiam sejenak. "Hn," sahutnya Kemudian ia mengangguk, tak tega melihat kaasan-nya yang terus memasang wajah memelas.

* * *

Ia tidak tahu, entah kenapa hatinya begitu sakit saat melihat perempuan itu tertawa lepas sambil berceloteh riang, bercerita tentang masa lalunya, kisah cinta segi tiga tim tujuh dan juga malam kepergian ayahnya.

Ren tidak mengerti, kenapa Sakura masih bisa memasang ekspresi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa saat bercerita tentang Sasuke yang beberapa kali hampir membunuhnya.

Pemuda berponi hitam itu mulai khawatir.

* * *

"Ren-_kun_?" panggil Sakura lagi sambil menoleh pada anaknya, yang masih duduk di kursi, di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau masih ingat? Dulu kau pernah bertemu dengan _Tousan_-mu."

Onyx Ren melebar mendengarnya_." A-apa? Pernah bertemu Tousan? Kapan?" _Segera ditatapnya wajah letih kaasan-nya tuk mencari pembenaran. Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya saat usiamu tiga tahun," lanjutnya. "Dan maaf kalau _Kaasan _tidak memberitahunya tentangmu. Maafkan _Kaasan."_

* * *

_**To be continue**_


End file.
